Siete Pequeñas Aventuras
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Desafio Pokéshipping Week 2017: Pequeñas historias de un par muy particular :) Desafio Terminado: 1:Pescando - 2:Celoso/Celosa - 3: Si MistyHubiera Elegido a Rudy - 4: Perdidos Juntos - 5: El Dolor de Memorias No Existentes - 6. El Rol de Pikachu en la Relación - 7: Conversación de MediaNoche
1. D1: Pescando

**¡Hi!**

 **Una nueva semana Pokéshipping ha comenzado :)**

 _Publicado: 1 de Noviembre 2017_

* * *

 **Pokéshipping Week 2017**

 **~Día 1~**

 **Tema: Pescando**

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _Palabras: 833_

…

Para Misty, la pelirroja líder del gimnasio Celeste, los concursos de pesca eran pan comido. Era de las mejores en ese ámbito de toda la región Kanto. Así que cuando le explicaron de un especial de pesca Magikarps en ciudad Fucsia, no dudo en poner el cartel de «Cerrado por una Semana» en la puerta del gimnasio y llegar hasta la ciudad.

Estaba emocionada, con su caña de pescar favorita y sus señuelos recién terminados, esperaba poder conseguir uno de los primeros lugares, como siempre.

Lo que no esperaba encontrar allí, era con el joven de ojos cafés y cabellos oscuros debajo de una gorra roja. No lo creyó posible hasta que el roedor eléctrico que cargaba en su hombro, saltó a sus brazos.

—¡Pikachu! —saltó abrazándolo. Si aquel pokémon era real, entonces su amigo estaba ahí, elevó la mirada y observó como Ash le sonreía mostrándole todos los dientes.

—¡Hola Misty! —la saludó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, devolviendo el pokémon a su entrenador.

—¡Vine a pescar! —respondió mostrándole la caña de pescar que tenía en su mano derecha. Misty se extrañó demasiado— ¿Qué?

—¿Tú —parecía no creer que aquello fuera posible— vienes a pescar?

—Sí —afirmó acomodando su gorro a través de la visera—, y vine a ganarlo. Ese Magikarp dorado es casi mío.

Realmente no pensaba que Ash pudiera pescar, en su mente, como si hubiera sido ayer, tenía la voz de Ash quejándose de lo aburrido que era pescar.

 _«Quizás algunas cosas cambian con el paso del tiempo_ » pensó.

Se inscribió y empezó la competencia. Entre todos los Magikarps del lago, había tres especiales. Uno era Marrón con Rayas, el otro era Morado Manchado y el último era dorado.

El que sacaba al Magikarp Dorado, automáticamente ganaba el concurso de pesca, el segundo lugar era el Magikarp Marrón, mientras que el tercer lugar era para el Magikarp Morado.

Misty tenía la mirada fija en cualquiera de ellos.

Después del reencuentro con Ash, ambos compartieron el mismo bote. Misty lanzó su caña con su anzuelo, y esperó mirando de reojo a Ash que parecía aún decidir que señuelo usar. Por lo que pudo ver, tenía señuelos en forma de Pikachu muy bonitos. Hasta que el que tomó, llamó su atención.

—Creo que aprovecharé el reencuentro y usaré este Misty —le informó, enganchando el señuelo que ella le había regalado tiempo atrás— ¡Quizás sea una señal y tenga suerte! —Ella perdió totalmente la atención de su caña observando que atraparía Ash con ese señuelo. No tardó mucho. Ash rápidamente sintió un fuerte jalón en su caña, haciendo que se pusiera de pie— ¡Genial! —exclamó girando la manilla de su caña para recoger el sedal. Cuando el final del mismo apareció en la superficie del lago, ambos entrenadores quedaron maravillados. Era un precioso Magikarp marrón claro con vetas en un tono más oscuro— ¡Si! —festejó levantando el pokémon en sus brazos.

Los jueces lo vieron, y se acercaron a él, para llevarlo fuera del estanque, donde colocaron a su Magikarp en una pecera.

Misty lo observaba sin poder creer que Ash había obtenido el segundo lugar con «Su» mini Misty. Esperó un rato más, pero cuando empezó a ver como los competidores abandonaban la competencia con Magikarps comunes, gruñó por lo bajo y buscó un anzuelo con una versión sirena de ella. La lanzó al estanque y esperó… solo quedaban los especiales y un Magikarp normal. Era una probabilidad de dos de tres. ¡Era muy probable que consiguiera el primer o el tercer lugar!

En eso, su caña jaló y emocionada tomó la manija de su caña, enrolló el sedal para dejar ver en la superficie el bonito Magikarp que había atrapado.

…

Iba caminando con los hombros caídos y la mirada en la nada. A su lado, su compañero no podía sacar la sonrisa de sus labios cargando la bolsa con Chocolates que había ganado por sacar el segundo lugar.

—Misty —dijo éste, tratando de animar a su amiga—. Pero atrapaste el Magikarp rojo más grande de todo el lago, es un logro —ante sus palabras se quedó quieto, cuando observó a su amiga mirarlo con ojos de rabia— ¡Ok! —exclamó volviéndose a parar y abrir la bolsa para extenderle un chocolate a su amiga.

—¿De verdad me lo das? —dijo, Ash afirmó con la cabeza— Gracias —dijo, abriéndolo casi instantáneamente para darle un mordisco— Delicioso…

—A diferencia de ti —comentó poniéndose en marcha de nuevo—, yo si comparto contigo mi premio —Misty lo miró bastante confundida, hasta que recordó el porqué de esas palabras.

—¿Rencoroso? —preguntó elevando la ceja derecha mientras le daba otra mascada a su chocolate.

—Oh sí, aprendí de la mejor —le sonrió—. Ya vamos, te acompañaré hasta el gimnasio.

Misty no dijo nada, simplemente guardó el resto de chocolate y se acercó a Ash.

Que la hubiera vencido en algo que ella adoraba, solo le había despertado más sus ansias de competir contra él.

—La próxima vez, yo te ganaré —le dijo decidida.


	2. D2: Celoso-Celosa

**Hi!**

 **¡Entramos en el Día 2 de este Reto 2017!**

 **La verdad, no quería escribir sobre lo que escribí... pero mi mente muchas alternativas a ésta u.ú**

 _Fecha de Publicación : 2 de Noviembre 2017_

* * *

 **Pokéshipping Week 2017**

 **~Día 2~**

 **Tema: Celoso/Celosa**

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _Palabras: 1061_

…

Si bien llegaron juntos a la fiesta, una vez adentro del lugar tomaron distintos caminos, Ash se fue hasta donde estaban algunos de sus amigos, mientras Misty fue a la mesa de comida, realmente la caminata le había dado mucha sed.

Tomó un vaso, se lo llenó de refresco y exclamó aliviada luego de calmar su sed. Estaba por tomar un canapé, cuando dos chicas se le acercaron a saludarla, una de cada lado, incomodándola un poco.

—¡May! ¡Dawn! —saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa volteando para poder saludarlas bien.

—¡Qué bueno verte Misty! —comentó May con una sonrisa— Pensé que ya no vendrías.

—Es que algo pasó —comentó Misty tratando de apaciguar un poco la rabia que sentía hacía su actual pareja, quien había perdido los tickets del transporte que los llevarían hasta esa reunión en isla Espuma.

—Con lo que amas Isla Espuma, pensé que estarías de las primeras —soltó Dawn con una sonrisa, y se le acercó un poco, casi como si quisiera susurrarle algo—. ¿Oíste el rumor?

—¿Qué rumor? —parpadeó un tanto confundida cruzándose de brazos con cuidado para no botar el vaso.

—¡Ash! —soltó May, incomodándola totalmente. Sería insoportable si se enteraran a la mala de que ellos eran pareja, iban a dar la noticia en esa reunión. Pero antes de que se termine— ¡Nuestro Ash! ¡Llegó con alguien a la fiesta!

—¿Ah sí? —trató de fingir ignorancia, debía tantear lo que ellas sabían antes de confirmar o negar algo.

—Parece que al final se lo ganó —afirmó May cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Perdón? —Misty no podía dejar de parpadear confundida por las palabras de su amiga.

—¡Mira hacia donde está Ash! —le pidió Dawn, y Misty escaneó la fiesta con sus ojos verdes hasta que lo encontró. Hablaba animadamente con una chica que estaba apoyada contra la pared. Algo en la boca del estómago de la pelirroja empezó a arder así que se vació el vaso de refresco de golpe en la boca.

—No puedo creer que Serena lo atrapara —soltó May, para luego apoyar su mano en el hombro de Misty—. Yo esperaba que fueras tú.

—Oh sí —Dawn observó los gestos de la castaña y respondió rápidamente, notando la mirada asesina que brillaba en los ojos de la líder de gimnasio—. Teníamos las fichas puestas en ti… que lastima que… —en eso, no pudo seguir hablando, la menor de las hermanas de ciudad Celeste, apretó el vaso de plástico en su mano hasta prácticamente destruirlo.

—Eh…. ¿Misty? —murmuró May con miedo.

—Ash vino conmigo, no con Serena —informó sin mirarlas y lanzó el vaso de plástico sobre la mesa—. Voy por lo que es mío.

Dawn y May se miraron confundidas, y un poco alteradas _. ¿Qué iría a hacer la chica de Kanto contra la de Kalos?_

—Hola —saludó tomándose del brazo del moreno de golpe, Ash se sorprendió, pero le sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia su amiga— Serena, ¿verdad? —preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

—Sí —respondió la chica de ojos celestes un tanto confundida. _Ella estaba disfrutando el tiempo a solas con Ash antes de que ésta última llegara_.

—¡Al fin nos conocemos! —afirmó con una sonrisa, soltándole la mano para volverla hacia el hombro de Ash para apoyarse bien contra él— Ash te ha nombrado un par de veces, pero no tenía el honor.

— Misty —soltó Ash un tanto incomodo, podía leer entre líneas a su pareja, la pelirroja no sentía la tranquilidad que decía sentir, lo sentía… sobre todo en lo pesada que se había vuelto la mano que ella le tenía sobre el hombro.

—¿Por qué le hablaría de mí? —la chica de cabellos castaños claros se despegó de la pared un tanto confundida.

—Ella es… —iba a responder Ash, pero Misty lo detuvo con un nuevo golpe de su mano al hombro.

—¡Pero Ash! —protestó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, no solo poniéndolo nervioso, sino sumamente sonrojado— ¿Por qué ella —la señaló— no me conoce? ¿Me tienes oculta? —empezó a mover su cabeza por el hombro de Ash, comenzando a ganarse la mirada de todos a sus alrededores.

—No Misty —respondió Ash, tratando de aguantarse las cosquillas que aquel gesto de la pelirroja le provocaba.

—¡Entonces! —la señaló, la pobre chica de Kalos no entendía nada de aquella escena— ¡Dile!

—Ella es Misty… —dijo Ash.

—Eso ya lo sabe —lo tomó por las mejillas e hizo que la mirara—. Vamos Ash, dile a ella, quien soy —y le movió el rostro para que mirara a Serena—, ¿Quién es Misty?

—La líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste —respondió Ash tratando de aguantarse la risa de lo ridícula de la situación.

—¿Quieres morir en frente de todos? —le susurró la pelirroja con una sonrisa bastante burlesca.

—Es mi novia —dijo sin dudarlo un segundo más.

«Qué» en coro sonó en toda la fiesta.

—Eso —contestó Ash, una vez que Misty lo soltó, aún mirándolo de reojo—. Nos acabamos de poner de novios, veníamos a contarle esto.

Ante el silencio de la fiesta, Misty movió los hombros despreocupadamente.

—¿No van a felicitarnos? —preguntó. Y tras su sonrisa, todos los presentes se acercaron para felicitar a la esperada pareja.

Tras tantas felicitaciones, Ash tomó la mano de Misty y la sacó de la fiesta un momento.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Qué fue esa marcada de territorio, estimada líder de gimnasio? —preguntó el entrenador cruzándose de brazo y alzando la ceja derecha.

—¿Marcada de territorio? —se señaló— ¿Yo?

—Si no fue eso, solo me queda otra opción… —le comentó moviendo su mano derecha frente a ambos—, y no creo que sea posible viniendo de ti.

—¿Cuál sería esa?

Ash sonrió de lado y se acercó hasta su novia, poniéndola un poco incomoda.

—Celos.

—¿Celos? —rápidamente fingió estar ofendida— ¿Celosa yo? ¡Por favor Ash!

—Bueno —movió los hombros—, entonces voy a volver a hablar con Serena, la conversación estaba muy entretenida…

—¡¿A dónde vas?! —Misty lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa.

—A quedarme con mi novia celosa —respondió Ash con una enorme sonrisa sacándole un gruñido a la pelirroja— Ya vamos, nadie me robara de tu lado…

—Sigue así y te regalo —soltó fastidiosa, y Ash apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

—No serías capaz y lo sabes…

—Ya cállate —volvió a protestar—, tengo hambre, volvamos a la fiesta.

—¡Como desees! —y con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, siguió a su actual novia, dentro de la fiesta una vez más.


	3. D3: Si Misty Hubiera Elegido a Rudy

**¡Hi!**

 **Tercer día de este desafio semanal que realizamos una vez al año para conmemorar a nuestra hermosa pareja :)**

 **Voy a subirles el capitulo aunque aquí solo pasaron minutos de las 00 horas del día 3 porque es un día agotador para mí mañana y no creo tener tiempo de pasarme por la pc :)**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 _Publicado: 3 de Noviembre 2017_

* * *

 **Pokéshipping Week 2017**

 **~Día 3~**

 **Tema: Si Misty hubiera Elegido A Rudy**

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _Palabras: 916_

…

Aquella mañana había decidido limpiar todos los premios que había conseguido a lo largo de sus viajes. Tenía en su habitación una repisa donde brillaban los trofeos, los cuadros con distinciones y las medallas que había recolectado toda su vida.

Fue cuando tomó el cuadro con las cuatro medallas de la liga Naranja que se las quedó mirando. Aquel cuarteto que había hecho que exprimiera todas las estrategias que su cerebro podía permitirse a esa edad, para lograr ganarse el permiso para ir contra Drake. Recordó todas las medallas con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos cafés se detuvieron en una en especial. Aquella medalla que se asemejaba a un sol, aquella medalla Caracol del sujeto que intento llevarse a Misty. Aquel joven que había tenido el valor para pedirle a Misty que se quedara con él… algo que él no había tenido al momento de despedirse en Johto.

Bufó fastidiado con sus pensamientos. Sobre todo, porque aquella información tardó años en llegar a su cerebro. Nunca había notado que tan cerca de perder a Misty había estado. Él siempre atento a sus pokémon, siempre atento a sus batallas como era de esperarse. Poco se había dado cuenta del coqueteo frecuente de él, la atención y como prefería halagar a su compañera en vez de prestarle atención a la competencia.

Tracey se lo había comentado una vez, se lo había dicho cuando él le había preguntado que tanto hacia en ciudad Celeste. Y ahí tuvo una respuesta que no le gustó.

 _«Ash, yo no soy tu enemigo, soy tu amigo. Misty es solo una amiga a la que ayudo, ella tiene otro estilo de pretendientes»_

 _«¿Qué?»_ le había exclamado, sin saber cómo sentirse. ¿Es que Misty podría tener pretendiente? ¿Es que esos chicos estaban bien de la vista?

 _«Hay un niño que viene seguido, pero con él que no perdió contacto es con Rudy»_

 _«¿Rudy?»_ había dudado del sujeto al que le pertenecía ese nombre, podría ser un simple alcance de nombre, pero no.

« _Misty me comentó que, en las islas Naranja, Rudy la había invitado a vivir con él. A que se quedara con él y Mary en isla Trovita. Pero que ella lo rechazó por seguirte a ti»_

Aquellas palabras habían sido un tanto confusas. Le había costado muchas horas de insomnio poder entender lo que significaba aquello.

 _«Misty pudo haberlo cambiado por otro» «Misty pudo haber cambiado totalmente todo con su decisión_ »

Pero entre todos esos pensamientos, un sentimiento cálido y agradable se instaló en su pecho.

Ella lo había elegido a él después de todo. Había elegido su amistad en vez de alguien que le ofrecía esas cosas románticas que ella siempre había deseado.

Quizás ahora entendía el porque era una persona afortunada según aquel líder.

Volvió a suspirar, saliendo de sus recuerdos.

Aquel día había descubierto muchas cosas, además de porqué era afortunado. Había descubierto que era él, el mal de vista. Que había sido él, el que no había notado aquellos pequeños guiños que le había entregado la pelirroja durante todo el tiempo que habían compartido.

Sonrió dejando el cuadro una vez más sobre la repisa, al momento que un golpe a la puerta lo sobre saltó. Misty no tardó en aparecer. Tenía su cabello anaranjado cubierto por un pañuelo rojo, una camisa amarilla anudada bajo el busto y un pantalón capri de jean.

—¡Ash! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué paso?

—¡Con Delia encontramos tu cuna para el bebé! —comentó apoyándose en el borde de la puerta.

—¿Siguieron con eso? —preguntó soltando un suspiro.

—Oh sí —afirmó—, tú sabes cómo es tu mamá cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza… es muy tú —Ash solo sonrió negando con la cabeza— ¿Qué hacías?

—Limpiaba mi estante de premios querida esposa —comentó el hombre, para luego enseñarle con el dedo la medalla Caracol. Misty apretó los labios al verla y elevó ambas cejas anticipando la pregunta que venía esperando hace años.

—¿No te has arrepentido nunca?

—¿De qué?

—De seguirme a mí, de esperar por mí, teniendo alguien que te ofrecía tanto…

—Bueno —Misty se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a observar la medalla—, no puedo negarte que me sentía halagada y me sentía cómoda. Pero cuando Rudy me pidió quedarme, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Mi gimnasio, mis metas en la vida, y que iba a pasar con nosotros. Si me hubiera quedado en isla Trovita, seguramente hubiera sido una líder más de la isla. Quizás me hubiera casado joven y no hubiera podido desarrollarme como entrenadora como lo he hecho hasta ahora… Pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas, pero cuando vi la batalla… me di cuenta que no podía dejarte, que tú me necesitabas al lado, aunque —lo miró y le golpeó la nariz con su dedo índice derecho— tú dijeras lo contrario.

—Pero no contestaste mi pregunta —Ash ahora se puso serio y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿No crees que es un poco tarde para preguntar si me arrepiento? —comentó colocando su mano en su pequeño pero prominente vientre— ¿Eh?

—Es que…

—Tranquilo —dijo Misty con una sonrisa—, no me arrepiento de nada. Haber rechazado a Rudy, haberte seguido. Separarnos y seguir cumpliendo nuestros ideales hasta el momento que decidimos unirnos fue lo mejor de mi vida. Y no podría arrepentirme de eso nunca.

Ash simplemente la abrazó con cuidado apoyando su nariz en el hombro femenino.

—Gracias por cuidarme tanto, mientras era un ciego.

—No hay de que Ash, no hay de qué.


	4. D4: Perdidos Juntos

**¡Hi!**

 **Llegamos al cuarto día de esta nueva PokéWeek...**

 **Este fue (al igual que Celos) uno de los que más me ha costado planificar... pero me siento contenta con el resultado :)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus bienvenidas de regreso :)**

 _Publicado: 4 de Noviembre 2017_

* * *

 **Pokéshipping Week 2017**

 **~Día 4~**

 **Tema: Perdidos Juntos**

• ────── ✾ ────── •

 _Palabras: 726_

…

Aquella era la situación más rara de toda su vida, y eso que acababa de sobrevivir a unos furiosos Spearow y había tenido el avistamiento de un pokémon increíble que ni su Dexter tenía información.

Porqué ni, aunque completara la misma Pokédex que el profesor Oak le entregó, podría explicarse que era lo que sucedía en ese momento.

 _¿Por qué ella estaba frente de él otra vez?_

Parecía una broma de mal gusto, pero aquella pelirroja irritable estaba una vez más frente a él. _¿Qué demonios sucedía?_

La esquivó y pasó de ella, esperando no volver a cruzarla.

—Deja de seguirme de una vez por todas —soltó antes de alejarse un par de pasos de ella.

—¡Yo no te estoy siguiendo, solo quiero salir de este maldito bosque e ir a poner una denuncia en tu contra por ladrón! —lo acusó.

—¡Yo no soy un ladrón! —protestó girando sobre sus pies para enfrentarla.

—Entonces, ¿Quién robó mi bicicleta?

Ambos se miraron con odio, pero corrieron sus miradas para seguir avanzando en direcciones opuestas.

Llevaba varias horas caminando con Pikachu y Caterpie en sus hombros. Estaba cansado y esperaba un buen lugar para descansar, cuando frente a él notó a una persona haciendo una fogata, sonrió de lado, y decidió pedirle ayuda, pero cuando sus pasos se acercaron hasta ella, se encontró con Misty una vez más.

—¿Tú otra vez? —soltó fastidiado.

—Sigue —le indicó con la mano, el camino frente a ella—, busca otro espacio para estar, yo llegué primero.

Ash iba a seguir camino, pero Pikachu se bajó de su hombro y fue hasta la chica que sacó de su mochila una lata de comida y la acercó al fuego para calentarla.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó sacando de su bolso un paquete de comida pokémon, entregándole un par de bloques que el roedor aceptó encantado. Caterpie saltó del hombro de Ash, y cuando el entrenador esperaba un nuevo grito, la jovencita solo le pasó otros bloques a Pikachu para que se los entregara a Caterpie.

Luego de eso, le pasó la lata que acababa de calentar a Ash sin mirarlo.

—¿Para mí?

—No me gusta que me vean comer sola —respondió buscando otra lata en su mochila.

Ash solo la observó comer en silencio, ¿Cuántas veces la había dejado sola en el bosque ese día? ¿Unas tres o cinco veces, tal vez? Y, aun así, ahí estaban otra vez juntos.

 _¿Quizás debía resignarse a compartir con ella hasta que salieran del bosque?_

No creía ser capaz.

Los días siguientes fueron algo parecidos, él estaba harto de sus gritos, así que trató muchas veces de volver a perderla, pero siempre se topaban otra vez hasta que ella se hartó por si sola y se fue, estaba claro que a él no le importaba si estaba o no. ¡Mejor! No tendría que escucharla gritar otra vez y podría atrapar cuanto insecto quisiera a su antojo, como ese Weedle que tenía enfrente.

Pero ahí estaba otra vez el grito de Misty que lo desconcentró _¿Qué no se había ido por ahí? ¡¿Cómo en ese bosque, ella era capaz de encontrarlo tan fácil?! ¿Acaso estaba encantado?_

Quitó eso de sus pensamientos para prestarle atención a lo que gritaba… ¿Era su nombre? Había regresado para alertarlo de algún peligro.

Aquello fue curioso…

Tras el encuentro con el samurái del bosque Verde, pudieron salir de una vez por todas de ahí.

Y aunque Ash esperaba que sus deseos de perder a Misty fueran al fin concedidos, se dio cuenta de que no era el bosque Verde, el encantado. Algo realmente extraño había entre ellos.

No pudo perderla en el Monte Luna, ni en los bosques o ciudades que visitaron después. Incluso por más extraños que fueran los lugares donde él se metiera, ella siempre era capaz de hallarlo. Como si tuviera un GPS pegado en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Y no es que ella quería encontrarlo en todas esas oportunidades, claro que no, a veces simplemente quería alejarse de él, de sus problemas, de sus estupideces, pero lograba pararse frente a Ash una y otra vez sin explicación aparente.

No importaba cuando quisieran perderse el uno del otro, algo siempre los hacía encontrarse. Quisieran o no. Una, dos, mil veces... Como si una fuerza sobrenatural o el mismo destino los subiese atado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.


	5. D5: Recuerdos de Memorias Inexistentes

**¡Hi!**

 **Justo con con el estreno del Universo Alterno de Pokémon (lease peli20) tenemos esta tematica referente a este suceso.**

 **La verdad, pensé que iba a ser el que más me costara planificar, sin embargo, al pensar en que hubiera sido de Misty si no hubiera salido de viaje... Se me ocurrió esto que leerán a continuación.**

 **Hay algo que quiero aclararles del tema, pero lo haré abajo para no arruinarles la trama :)**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 _Publicado: 5 de Noviembre 2017_

* * *

 **Pokéshipping Week 2017**

 **~Día 5~**

 **Tema: El Dolor De Memorias No Existentes**

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Palabras: 1110

…

 _«¡Estoy harta!»_

Aquella exclamación retumbó en todo el edificio en forma de carrusel, que servía como gimnasio Pokémon en Ciudad Celeste. Dentro del lugar, tres jóvenes mujeres miraban a una más pequeña. Lleva su cabello anaranjado atado de lado, y la llama de la ira en sus ojos verdes.

—¡Misty, cálmate por favor! —trató de contenerla la rubia.

—¡No hermana! —se negó la menor— Hay algo que tengo que hacer afuera, hay algo que me obliga a salir del gimnasio, y ustedes no me lo impedirán.

—¿Y qué tanto podrás hacer tú allá afuera? —comentó con un deje de menosprecio en sus palabras, la joven de cabellos rosados.

—¡Puedo hacer muchas cosas, me iré y no volveré hasta ser una maestra pokémon!

—¡Ay Misty! —exclamó soltando una carcajada la joven de cabellos azules, cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Por favor! La creativa de las cuatro, soy yo… No sueñes en grande, no va contigo.

—Pero, ¿qué clase de hermanas tengo? —volvió a protestar la pelirroja, tratando de no llorar, las lágrimas eran muestra de debilidad, y ella no era una persona débil.

—Las más bonitas de Kanto —le recordó la de pelo rosado y ojos azules con una sonrisa.

—Ya Misty —la rubia volvió a acercarse a la menor, tratando de calmar el asunto—. No puedes salir, tú responsabilidad es el gimnasio pokémon.

—¡Tú eres la líder! —le reclamó— ¡Tú, Daisy, tú eres la mayor, tú eres la que debe ser responsable con el gimnasio, no yo!

—Está bien —soltó Daisy cruzándose de brazos— Si terminas de ayudarnos hoy, te dejaré ir en cuanto termines.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó emocionada y corrió a su cuarto por sus cosas.

—¡Pero Daisy! —protestaron las otras dos, pero la mayor sonrió.

Debió suponerlo, debió saber que sus hermanas algo tramaban. Así como la malvada madrastra y las feas hermanastra a Cenicienta la noche del baile real, sus hermanas habían hecho de ella su esclava personal todo el maldito día. Para cuando termino de ayudar a sus hermanas mayores, las fuerzas de sus manos y piernas era tan nula que apenas si iba a poder moverse fuera del gimnasio.

Las odió tan profundo que, cuando tocó su almohada, durmió hasta el otro día.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo. Le pidieron favores que terminaron por acabar toda la escasa paciencia que poseía.

Yendo a comprar lo que sería el almuerzo, Misty se montó en su bicicleta, cargó una mochila pequeña sus cosas más importantes y salió del gimnasio con la meta de nunca más volver. O al menos así era la idea hasta el momento en que su bicicleta reventó una llanta en el camino rocoso que hay a la salida de la ciudad.

Se odio, odio toda su vida, su suerte y tener que volver a verle la cara a sus hermanas que la fastidiarían una vez más por llegar tarde con el almuerzo.

Se odiaba porque por alguna extraña razón, no podía salir de aquella maldita ciudad, ni liberarse de las hermanas que había tenido.

…

La luna llena llegó, y con ella su angustia comenzó. Sentía que algo estaba mal, que no estaba en el lugar correcto. Que había algo que tenía que hacer y no sabía que era.

La angustia la tenía hecha un manojo de nervios, tan inestable que ya ni siquiera sus hermanas se atrevían a molestarla, lamentándose el haberle cortado las alas a su hermana menor.

Otra luna llena llegó y se fue, y la ansiedad parecía ir disipándose, al punto que ya no era algo que la preocupara. Trató de seguir su vida, de entrenar, de volver a ir de pesca con la gente del pueblo. Consiguió un nuevo pokémon, un bonito Horsea que acompañaría a Staryu, Starmie y Goldeen. Lo entrenaría para que fuera un fuerte Seadra, a eso se dedicaría.

Estaba en eso, cuando una nueva luna llena trajo a un joven a su gimnasio. Y cuando lo vio, la ansiedad y la angustia volvieron a ella. Tuvo que pedirle disculpas y salir del gimnasio casi corriendo. El entrenador preocupado salió tras ella inmediatamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al verla curvada, con las manos en sus rodillas tratando de respirar.

—Lo estoy —respondió, pero era obvio que no era así—. Lo estaré.

El joven se miró con el pokémon que lo acompañaba. El Roedor amarillo observaba a la líder de gimnasio bastante curioso.

—Bonito Pokémon —comentó Misty estirando su cuerpo en alto—. ¿Quieres una medalla de gimnasio?

—Sí —afirmó el muchacho—, soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, quiero ser un maestro Pokémon, y él, es mi amigo Pikachu. Juntos viajamos con el afán de encontrar al legendario Ho-Oh, mientras recolectamos las medallas locales para hacernos más fuertes.

La pelirroja tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y sacudir su cabeza. La cabeza le latía de una forma tan horrible que sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que venga mañana mejor?

—No —dijo extendiendo la mano frente a ella para frenarlo—, si viniste desde tan lejos, ten tu batalla por la medalla ahora.

Aunque debió decirle que sí, que se fuera y mejor no volviera nunca. Que su presencia causaba que ella se sintiera asfixiada sin saber por qué, que se sintiera triste y rabiosa al mismo tiempo. Pero no lo hizo, porque él realmente no tenía la culpa de su estado mental. Él solo era un novato en busca de medallas que llegó al lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, nada más.

Tuvieron la batalla, Pikachu era muy hábil, pudo con sus dos estrellas el solo. Algo en aquel pokémon le daba ternura, le daba ganas de tomarlo en brazos, pero a su vez sabía que un tipo eléctrico es difícil de llevar.

Cuando Ash tomó la medalla de la mano de Misty, una curiosa electricidad los recorrió a ambos quienes se miraron asombrados.

—¿Sentiste eso? ¿Cómo es que? —repitieron al mismo instante, causando que el muchacho riera un tanto nervioso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—, paso tanto tiempo con Pikachu que debo tener estática en el cuerpo.

—Seguramente —afirmó ella, pero sabía que no era por eso, algo había en él, pero, ¿qué?

Se acercó a la puerta a despedirlo y lo vio alejarse apoyada en una de las columnas del gimnasio, se abrazó a ella y volvió a observarlo, con la sensación de que todo su dolor, toda su pena y sus ansias se alejaban de ella con cada paso que él daba.

Como si aquel encuentro —se miró la mano en la que había recibido la corriente eléctrica —estuviera destinado a pasar de todas formas.

* * *

.

* * *

 _ **Quería aclarar el tema del paso de las Lunas Llenas:**_

-El día en que Ash inicia su viaje pokémon hay luna llena.

-Para cuando llegan a ciudad Celeste, se supone que Ash tenía dos meses de entrenador más o menos, por eso hice que pasaran tres lunas - dos meses.


	6. D6: El Rol de Pikachu

**¡Hola!**

 **La historia de este capitulo es un tanto curiosa...**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

 **Pokéshipping Week 2017**

 **~Día 6~**

 **Tema: El Rol de Pikachu en su Relación**

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Palabras: 422

…

El profesor Oak tenía una fuerte creencia sobre los lazos de los pokémon con sus entrenadores. Así como también, la relación de los pokémon con las personas cercana a su acompañante.

Un pokémon de un entrenador solitario, le va a costar sociabilizar con otros. En cambio, un entrenador sociable, es fácil que tenga un pokémon que busque llevarse bien con cuanto pokémon se le cruce enfrente.

Ese era el caso de un particular Pikachu.

Un pokémon que le costó aceptar a su entrenador, un pokémon que estaba reacio a ser sociable, a ser entrenado y a obedecer a alguien. Pero que, gracias al corazón bondadoso de su entrenador cambió totalmente, al punto de volverse mucho más sociable que el mismo joven.

Pero el roedor no era nada tonto, se dejaba acariciar y consentir por niñas bonitas o personas que le dieran comida. Solía pasearse en brazos de las compañeras del muchacho, solía acercarse a los chicos que preparaban el almuerzo. Era todo un pequeño estratega.

Pero había una persona por la que Pikachu por un tiempo desobedeció las indicaciones de su compañero. Una muchacha que el solo verla, hacía que deje atrás a su entrenador para saltar a sus brazos.

Ella era Misty, la joven pelirroja de ojos verdes que maneja el gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Celeste. Un impresionante acuario pokémon que funciona como centro de entrenamiento y perfeccionamiento para entrenadores Pokémon.

Y ahí venía el punto de análisis del profesor Oak, porque Ash no se llevaba bien con Misty, pero, sin embargo, Pikachu sí se llevaba bien con ella. Se dejaba consentir, e incluso muchas veces dejaban a su entrenador y se iban juntos los dos.

Con el paso del tiempo, Ash empezó a entenderse con Misty, al punto de llegar a ser los mejores amigos, y Pikachu seguía igual con ella.

Y en el momento que ambos se separaron, la alegría de Pikachu en esos reencuentros era digna de admirar, y eso no se veía en los encuentros con otros acompañantes.

El profesor Oak nunca le dijo a Ash como él analizaba los comportamientos de Pikachu para con Misty, para analizar lo que Ash descubrió años después, cuando le contaron que eran novios. Él solo se sonrió, deseándole éxitos en su nueva relación…

Pero gracias a Pikachu, él ya había percibido el final de aquella pareja.

Los Pokémon reflejan sin duda el corazón y los sentimientos de su entrenador… Y Pikachu supo reflejar el amor que Ash sentía por Misty, mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta de aquello.


	7. D7: Conversación de Media Noche

**¡Hola!**

 **El Último Día ha llegado...**

 **Quereía agradecerles a todos los que me han comentado en esta semana, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus palabras de aliento, de bienvenida y por sus caritas x3**

 **Espero poder seguir trayendole cosas nuevas pronto, así como también un repaso por fics antiguos de mi autoria :)**

 **Recuerden que si quieren contactarme, decirme algo o cualquier cosa, pueden hacerlo en "Los Castigaré en el Nombre de los Pokémon de Agua" mi Pagina de Facebook :)**

 **Nos encontramos próximamente...**

 **¡Qué vivan estos 15 años celebrando el Pokéshipping's Day que celebramos con una gran felicidad!**

 **Sire~**

* * *

 **Pokéshipping Week 2017**

 **~Día 7~**

 **Tema: Conversación de Media Noche**

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Palabras: 1280

…

Misty giró una, dos, veinte veces en la cama. No podía dormir por la noticia que había recibido esa mañana. Suspiró y se sentó para llevar las manos a su rostro.

—Cálmate —se pidió—, todo está bien —agitó las manos frente a ella—. Todo estará bien, me irá bien —volvió a suspirar y se acostó. Esperando esta vez sí conciliar el sueño, pero cuando cerró los ojos, una campanilla sonó y la pantalla de su celular iluminó por un segundo la oscura habitación.

Extendió su mano hacia el móvil y observó la pantalla. Tenía un mensaje de Ash.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó el mensaje que su amigo le había mandado.

 _«Buenas Tardes»_

«¿Tardes? ¿Es que se te ha olvidado la diferencia horaria otra vez? Buenas madrugadas» le envió y se volvió a acostar. Esta vez boca arriba y con el celular entre sus dedos enlazados esperando por la respuesta que no tardó en llegar.

 _«¡Se me olvido! Lo siento, ¿te desperté?»_

«No, no podía dormir de todas formas»

 _«¿Pasó algo?»_

Dudo en contarle, pero quizás de esa forma su mente se despejará de una vez y pudiera conciliar el sueño. Después de todo, nadie había tenido tantos desafíos importantes en su vida como Ash.

«¿Puedo llamarte?» le preguntó, y extendió la mano hacia la mesa de luz para encender la lampara.

 _«Por supuesto»_

Misty se acomodó un poco el cabello antes de llamar a su amigo, sonrió y presionó el botón de llamada. Aunque se sorprendió cuando frente a ella no apareció Ash.

— _¡Misty-roto_! —la pelirroja alzó la ceja derecha ante el saludo del Rotomdex de Ash.

—¡Hola! —saludó con una sonrisa, tras Rotomdex apareció Pikachu a saludarla— ¡Pikachu! —y el roedor se corrió para que los demás pokémon de Ash también la saludara— ¿Y Ash?

— _¡Aquí! —_ exclamó el entrenador tomando el dispositivo de comunicación para ponerlo a la altura de su rostro _— El profesor Kukui me lo ha regalado hace poco para que me mantenga en contacto cuando salgo y termino perdido..._ —le informó con una sonrisa— o cuando me teletransporta...

—¿Y aun no sabes usarlo más que para mandar mensajes? —lo interrumpió la pelirroja, se molestó, pero se quedó en silencio, la ausencia de respuesta le dio por respuesta a Misty que había acertado.

— _No es como que me llamen seguido_ —respondió el entrenador mirando la pantalla de reojo.

—Lo siento… —susurró Misty bajando la mirada, y recordándole a Ash el motivo de esa llamada.

— _¿Qué pasó?_

—Es que… —resopló tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para lo que sucedía—, van a venir un par de entrenadores muy importantes a desafiarme.

— _¡Eso es genial!_ —exclamó Ash dejándose caer en el sillón con las manos extendidas frente a él.

—Es que Ash… —susurró, por lo que el moreno debió acercar la pantalla de su móvil al rostro—, no entiendes…

— _Si no me explicas_ …

—¿Recuerdas como luce el actual gimnasio Celeste?

— _¿Cómo olvidarlo?_ —exclamó emocionado— _¡Es increíble_!

—Pues mi sueño desde que me convertí en líder de gimnasio es habilitar parte de este recinto para armar una reserva de Pokémon Acuáticos dañados o en peligro de extinción —al no tener respuesta de Ash, continuó—. Cuando diseñamos el gimnasio, contemple toda un área para eso… es mi nuevo sueño Ash… y al verlo tan cerca me da miedo.

—¿Y contra quién pelearas?

—Contra Juan y Wallace de Hoenn, Super Wake de Sinnoh, y Marlon de Unova… Si me va bien contra ellos cuatro, puedo enfrentar a Siebold de la Elite de Kalos. Y tras eso me darían el permiso.

—¡Misty eso es genial! —se acostó en el sillón con una sonrisa— ¡Es como una mini élite para ti sola! ¡Deberías estar feliz!

—¡Estoy Feliz! —respondió, pero movió sus hombros un tanto desanimada—. Pero tengo miedo de fallar. Tengo miedo a equivocarme… y que mi sueño se pierda como el agua del río que termina en el mar.

Ash no dijo nada, solo se la quedó viendo.

—La cabeza se me parte de tanto pensar…

—Misty… —Ash iba a empezar a hablar cuando Nebby que giraba por el piso, chocó contra el sillón en donde se encontraba Ash, se abrazó a la pierna de éste y lo teletransportó a otro lugar.

—¿Ash? —exclamó la pelirroja al ver que Ash había desaparecido del lugar y sus pokémon parecían buscarlo. En eso, el moreno cayó de golpe sentado en el suelo de su habitación— ¿Qué?

—¡Nebby! —protestó Ash sobándose el trasero del golpe que recibió, en eso se dio cuenta que no estaba en casa del profesor Kukui, ni siquiera estaba en Isla MeleMele y menos en Alola.

—¿Ash? —la voz de la pelirroja se escuchaba realmente cerca, y al revisar el lugar se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar en el que nunca había estado. La luz se prendió dejando a relucir una bella habitación llena de peluches de pokémon de agua, repisas con trofeos y a su pelirroja amiga que lo miraba sumamente confundida.

—¡Misty! —exclamó señalándola.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —se acercó a él muy confundida, aunque agradecida de haber elegido un short y una polera para dormir esa noche.

—Por culpa de él —dijo Ash tomando a Nebby en sus manos, el misterioso ser en forma esponjosa se rio entretenido de su travesura— Estaba pensando en el gimnasio Celeste cuando me tocó y me trajo aquí.

—Vaya —exclamó acariciando con algo de miedo la cabeza de aquel bonito ser, no quería ser ella la transportada ahora.

—Puedo irme en cualquier momento así que seré rápido y directo —dejó a Nebby flotar tranquilo por la habitación y puso ambas manos en los hombros de su amiga—. Misty, tú puedes con este desafío. Yo lo sé. Tienes la fuerza, la habilidad e intuición correcta —se separó para señalarle la habitación—. Has logrado todo esto tu sola, con tu esfuerzo y dedicación. ¡Puedes hacer lo que sea que te propongas!

—¿De verdad Ash? —estaba muy sorprendida por aquellas palabras de su amigo más apreciado.

—¡Por supuesto! —aplaudió emocionado frente a ella— ¡La batalla contra Gyarados fue increíble! ¡Eres fuerte! Podrás con esto —le extendió la mano, y Misty la observó apretando los labios y luego miró a Ash que le sonreía con los ojos cerrados— Yo siempre voy a estar animándote desde donde esté.

—¡Gracias Ash! —tomó la mano del entrenador y sonrió— ¡Yo puedo! ¡Soy la mejor en cuanto a Pokémon de agua se refiere! ¡Podré contra los cinco sin problemas!

—¡Esa es la Misty egocéntrica que conozco! —soltó Ash con una carcajada, olvidándose por un momento que las manos de ambos aún estaban juntas. Claro que lo recordó cuando el apretón fuerte de Misty le paralizó los dedos de la mano.

—¡Ja, Ash, Ja! —le soltó la mano para cruzarse de brazos un tanto enfadada—. ¡Gracias!

—¡De nada! —respondió observando lo rojo de sus dedos. Sacudió su mano y tomó a Nebby una vez más— ¡Vamos por ese desafío Misty! ¡Quiero visitar esa reserva cuando vuelva a Kanto!

—¡De acuerdo! —afirmó y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Ash desapareció frente a ella— Adiós… —farfulló con los ojos abierto de la sorpresa— Ash…

Junto aire en sus mejillas y resopló moviendo sus brazos hacia atrás y adelante causando que sus manos chocaran frente y detrás de ella.

—¡Bien Misty! —se dijo colocando los puños cerrados frente a ella— ¡Tú puedes! ¡Vamos por ellos!

Se volvió a acostar en su cama con una sonrisa y mucho más tranquila. Recordando las palabras que Ash le había dicho, cerró los ojos con toda la confianza para enfrentar lo que se le avecinaba.

Aquella había sido la conversación nocturna más loca que había tenido en toda su vida… pero muy efectiva…

Se durmió prácticamente en cuestión de segundos tras apagar la luz.

* * *

PD: _Cuando escribí este capitulo ._. Aun no sabía que Nebby te lleva al lugar donde estabas pensado xD lol xD No sabía que tipo de conversacion ponerle, así que les puse las tres xD Mensaje, Llamada, en persona xD_


End file.
